Frozen 2 (AnimatedFan195 Human Style)
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and human style of the 2019 computer-animated musical fantasy sequel "Frozen 2" Plot King Fergus of Arendelle tells a story to his young children, Calhoun and Merida, that their grandfather, King Johann, established a treaty with the neighboring tribe of Northuldra by building a dam in their homeland, the Enchanted Forest. However, a fight occurs, resulting in Johann's death. The battle enrages the elemental spirits of Earth, Fire, Water, and Air of the forest. The spirits disappear and a wall of mist traps everyone in the Enchanted Forest. Fergus barely escapes due to the help of an unknown savior. Three years after her coronation, Calhoun celebrates autumn in the kingdom with Merida, Mordecai the blue jay, Rigby the raccoon, Ralph the ice harvester, and his horse Angus. When Calhoun hears a mysterious voice calling out to her, she follows it and unintentionally awakens the elemental spirits, who disrupt Arendelle, forcing everyone in the kingdom to evacuate. Grand Li Shan and the Pandas arrive at Arendelle, and Li Shan informs that they must set things right by discovering the truth about the kingdom's past. Calhoun, Merida, Mordecai, Rigby, Ralph and Angus embark to the Enchanted Forest, following the mysterious voice. After the mist parts at Calhoun's touch, the Air spirit, in the form of a tornado, appears and sweeps everyone in its vortex. Calhoun stops it, forming a set of ice sculptures. The sisters discover the sculptures are images from their father's past and that their mother, Queen Elinor, was a Northuldra and was the one who had saved Fergus. They encounter the Northuldra and a troop of Arendellian soldiers who are still in conflict with one another before the Fire spirit appears. Calhoun discovers the spirit to be an agitated magical penguin, and calms it down. Calhoun and Merida arrange a truce between the soldiers and the Northuldra by explaining that their mother was Northuldran and their father was Arendellian. They later learn the existence of a fifth spirit who will unite people and the magic of nature. Calhoun, Merida, Mordecai and Rigby continue to head north, leaving Ralph and Angus behind. They find their parents' wrecked ship and a map with a route to Ahtohallan, a mythical river told by their mother to contain all explanations of the past. Calhoun sends Merida, Mordecai and Rigby to safety and continues alone. She encounters and tames the Light Fury, the Water spirit who guards the sea to Ahtohallan. Reaching Ahtohallan, Calhoun discovers that the voice calling to her was Elinor; that her powers were gifted by nature because of Elinor's selfless act of saving Fergus; and that Calhoun herself is the fifth spirit. Calhoun then learns that the dam was built as a ruse to reduce the Northuldra's resources because of King Johann's dislike of the tribe's connection with magic and intention to incorporate the region into his kingdom. She also learns he was the one who initiated the conflict by killing the leader of the Northuldra. Calhoun sends this information to Merida before becoming frozen due to venturing into the most dangerous part of Ahtohallan. This in turn causes Mordecai and Rigby to fade away. Merida receives Calhoun's message and concludes that the dam must be destroyed for peace to be restored. Merida finds and awakens the gigantic yeti Earth spirits and lures them towards the dam. The yeti giants hurl boulders aimed at Merida which destroy the dam, sending a flood down the fjord to the kingdom. Calhoun thaws out and returns to Arendelle, diverting the flood and saving the kingdom. As the wall of mist disappears, Calhoun reunites with Merida and revives Mordecai and Rigby. Ralph asks Merida to marry him and she accepts. Calhoun explains that she and Merida are now the bridge between the people and the magical spirits. Merida becomes the new Queen of Arendelle, while Calhoun becomes the protector of the Enchanted Forest, who regularly visits Arendelle as peace has been restored. Cast * Anna - Merida (Brave) * Elsa - Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) * Kristoff - Wreck-It Ralph * Sven - Angus (Brave) * Olaf - Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) * Queen Iduna - Queen Elinor (Brave) * King Agnarr - King Fergus (Brave) * Lieutenant Mattias - Chief Cruz (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Yelana - Lazy Susan (Gravity Falls) * Ryder - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) (Voice actor reference!) * Honeymaren - Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) * Waddles as himself (Ryder and Honeymaren's pet) * King Runeard - Johann (Dragons: Riders of Berk) * Bruni - Erik (Happy Feet Two) * Gale as itself * Earth Giants - Yetis (Smallfoot) * The Nokk - Light Fury (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) * Pabbie - Li Shan (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Bulda - Mei Mei (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Cliff - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Trolls - Pandas (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Arendelle Guard - Detective Kato and the Police Officers (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Northuldra - People of Gravity Falls (Gravity Falls) * Reindeer - Horses (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * Hans - Obake (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Duke of Weselton - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) * Marshmallow - Skips (Regular Show) * Snowgies - Oliver (Oliver & Company), Berlioz, Toulouse and Marie (The Aristocats) Gallery Merida in Brave.jpg|Merida as Anna Profile - Sergeant Calhoun.jpeg|Sergeant Calhoun as Elsa Profile - Wreck It Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Kristoff Profile - Angus.jpg|Angus as Sven Mordecai and Rigby.png|Mordecai and Rigby as Olaf Queen Elinor in Brave-0.jpg|Queen Elinor as Queen Iduna King Fergus.jpg|King Fergus as King Agnarr Profile - Chief Cruz.jpg|Chief Cruz as Lieutenant Mattias Profile - Lazy Susan.jpg|Lazy Susan as Yelana CD7B4B02-CA30-49ED-9A83-E73A962B064F.png|Dipper Pines as Ryder (Voice actor reference!) Profile - Mabel Pines.png|Mabel Pines as Honeymaren Waddles the Pig.jpg|Waddles as himself (Ryder and Honeymaren's pet) Johann_Season_6.png|Johann as King Runeard Erik's full-body view.png|Erik as Bruni Gale.png|Gale as itself 13701786_web1_M-smallfoot-edh-180927-1200x503.jpg|Yetis as the Earth Giants Light Fury Headshot.jpg|Light Fury as the Nokk Li Shang in Kung Fu Panda 3.jpeg|Li Shan as Pabbie Mei-mei-kung-fu-panda-3-60.5.jpg|Mei Mei as Bulda Po-kung-fu-panda-3-1.4.jpg|Po as Cliff Kung_Fu_Panda_3_29.png|Pandas as the Trolls Kato.png|Detective Kato Police-officers-big-hero-6.jpg|and the Police Officers as the Arendelle Guards 1580f74c3a55d99678b2cc2349bc8c1c.jpg|People of Gravity Falls as the Northuldra Horses-spirit.jpg|Horses (from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) as the Reindeer BH6-Obake-In-Person.png|Obake as Hans Professor-robert-callaghan-big-hero-6-36.jpg|Robert Callaghan as the Duke of Weselton Skips.jpg|Skips as Marshmallow Oliver..jpg|Oliver, 3 kitties.jpg|Berlioz, Toulouse and Marie as the Snowgies Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Frozen Movie Spoofs Category:Frozen Spoofs Category:Frozen II Movie Spoofs Category:Frozen II Spoofs